


Lessons in Making a Home

by uhyeahwtf (orphan_account)



Series: Lessons in Zelda/Gorgug [2]
Category: Dimension 20 (Web Series)
Genre: Bisexual Gorgug Thistlespring, F/M, Gay Ragh Barkrock, Gorgug has Two Hands, M/M, Not as bad as my other stuff though, Polyamory, Post-Canon, Probably canon compliant?, Queer Zelda Donovan, Ragh and Zelda are friends, Sexual Content, Slice of Life, bad at tags, it’s cute, people know that meme right?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:27:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23486044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/uhyeahwtf
Summary: “Welcome to our humble place,we’re concerned with setting the tone.Filling the space,Making a home.”- William Finn
Relationships: Ragh Barkrock/Gorgug Thistlespring, Ragh Barkrock/Zelda Donovan/Gorgug Thistlespring, Zelda Donovan/Gorgug Thistlespring
Series: Lessons in Zelda/Gorgug [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1689697
Comments: 7
Kudos: 59





	Lessons in Making a Home

Many things changed when Zelda finally moved in with Gorgug.

She was pursuing a career as a professional adventurer, taking interviews with several possible employers and considering becoming a work partner to Fabian, exploring much of the same field. She hadn’t made any big decisions yet, but it seemed that Zelda was leaning towards the latter option. Fabian made great company, she remembered, and they matched each other in fearsomeness.  
Gorgug, on the other hand, had applied to college. He wanted to be a teacher, maybe at Aguefort, but he didn’t mind the idea of peacefully teaching history or language. Zelda, of course, reminded him that a barbarian of his caliber could really go places, but... Tearfully, he admitted that he didn’t want to go those sorts of places. His rages had become a lot to handle emotionally. The subject was dropped quickly.

Another huge change was that Gorgug had finally asked Ragh Barkrock to be his boyfriend. Zelda had been encouraging him for awhile, being completely open to the concept of polyamory and completely aware of Gorgug’s lingering crush on him. A few long talks over dinner, some date nights, and of course, some slumber parties later, Gorgug decided he was the luckiest person in the world, having secured both a wonderful girlfriend as well as a spectacular boyfriend.  
Ragh and Zelda made quick friends. Looking at the two, they wouldn’t seem to have a lot in common, but they found a shared passion in Gorgug, obviously, as well as sports and physical activity. Ragh had scored a scholarship from his phenomenal Augefort Bloodrush career that was sailing him through college, and Zelda had her adventuring endeavors. They sparred, they chatted, they lifted weights, and went on morning runs together. It wasn’t long before Ragh moved in with Gorgug and Zelda. He insisted that he could sleep on the couch, but instead, they just invested in a larger bed.

Suddenly this one-bedroom, one-bathroom, with a tiny kitchen squished next to a living room had become not crowded, but rather cozy. None of them were traditional “homemakers”, but rest assured, they could make a home.  
With the help of his parents, Gorgug installed a bookshelf in the little hall to hold his textbooks and Zelda’s tomes. Ragh helped liven up the kitchen with some tasteful decorations. Zelda bought all the little things that they hadn’t considered when buying furniture: things like coasters, tongs, extra light bulbs. The Bad Kids, when they visited, were absolutely charmed by the living space.

Gorgug couldn’t have been happier. He would lay on the shared bed, poring over a textbook, door open. Ragh would be cooking dinner and Zelda would be winding down after awhile out of town. Their conversation would be far enough away that he couldn’t tell what they were discussing, but near enough to hear distinctly the voices of the two people he loved more than anything. 

And then there was sex.  
Gorgug was nervous, at first, that Ragh would take poorly to the still-new BDSM stuff that Zelda introduced him to, but he had some interest in it. He made it clear that he wasn’t attracted to her, though, which was fine by all. Zelda pointed out that he could watch, if he liked, and admitted that she wouldn’t mind watching, either. Ragh laughed and agreed. Gorgug couldn’t believe it, but later that week, Ragh was buried deep into his ass, while Zelda ran her small hand through his hair. It was getting longer and longer, but neither of Gorgug’s partners complained. All the more fun to braid and pull.

Gorgug, most nights, was squished between Zelda and Ragh, who held him exceptionally tightly. He was secure. He was happy. He was peaceful. Life had thrown many curveballs in Gorgug’s path, but he finally felt like he was hitting square, taking what he was given and rolling with it. So much had changed, and so much more change will happen. That used to scare him so badly when he was in school. Now, in his own home, in the arms of his partners, he accepted change, smiling, but prayed to whoever was listening that this could stay consistent.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos make my day! :)


End file.
